What is the maximum number of consecutive positive integers  that can be added together before the sum exceeds 400?
Explanation: The smallest sum that can be obtained from $n$ consecutive positive integers is $1 + 2 + \dots + n = n(n + 1)/2$, so we want to find the largest $n$ such that $n(n + 1)/2 < 400$.

Testing, we find that when $n = 27$, $n(n + 1)/2 = 27 \cdot 28/2 = 378$, and when $n = 28$, $n(n + 1)/2 = 28 \cdot 29/2 = 406$, so the largest such $n$ is $n = \boxed{27}$.